The Bachelorette
by DreamerDayjob
Summary: Felicity gets lost on her way to her friend's bachelorette party. An honest mistake changes her life forever and she finds herself in a situation she never would have imagined...
1. Hi, I'm Oliver Queen

_AN: Helloo! Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to my latest fanfic! I've had this idea in my head for a while now, so I hope you enjoy it. There is no specific update pattern for this story, and although the beginning is the same as in Arrow, the rest of the story is made up by yours truly ;) If some of the things don't add up according to the Arrow series, keep in mind that this is not entirely based on the story line. Oh, and I say this now so that I don't have to repeat myself in every chapter: I DO NOT OWN ARROW! (Even though I may have a slight obsession with it...) Enjoy! xx_

Chapter 1

I sit at my small and sort of cluttered desk in Queen Consolidated's IT Department. All around me I hear typing, people laughing by the water-cooler and someone printing a report. Sure, it sounds boring, but to me this is heaven. Okay maybe not _that_ great, but still. I love what I do and besides, they desperately need me here. Some of the people that work here are truly incompetent. Sometimes I wonder how they even made it here...

I work in silence, chewing on my red pen. As I'm typing I faintly register someone walking into the IT Department, but I ignore it. I briefly turn in my chair to find a certain file when suddenly I hear a deep masculine voice behind me.

"Felicity Smoak."

I quickly turn my head and come face to face with the sexiest man alive. In other words, Oliver Queen. I'm not entirely sure if he was voted 'sexiest man alive', but if not I'm sure it was a close second. Before he was reported missing and most likely dead, I wasn't too keen on him. Not that I've met him before, but the media made it pretty clear that he was a lady-killer. A boy with too much time and too much money. However, that is not the man standing in front of me. _Oh yeah. And is still standing right in front of me..._

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen."

Oh believe me, I know...

"Of course. I know who you are, you're Mr Queen.", I say smiling.

"No, Mr Queen was my father."

I can see sadness in his eyes when he mentions his father. I try to look for words to console him with. Unfortunately my brain and mouth fail to make the connection.

"Right, but he's dead- I mean he drowned! But you didn't, which means that you could come down to the IT Department and listen to me babble, which will end...In three...two...one..."

_Nice going Felicity,_ a snarky voice in my head tells me. Then, to my surprise, he smiles.

"I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see."

I silently thank Walter for sending this gorgeous man to me. I mean my desk. Not to _me_ 'cause that would be creepy... Oliver then puts his laptop on my desk and my eyes go wide. The laptop is covered in bullet holes.

"I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it."

Yeah right. Does your coffee shop happen to use bullets instead of sugar?

"Really?", I question.

"Yeah."

"Because these look like bullet holes."

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood."

I almost burst out laughing right there. It's so obvious that he's lying, but the question is why? What does he have to hide? I cock my head and blink. I'm not completely sure what he expects me to do with his bullet ridden laptop. He smiles again and I feel all my insides melt into a puddle.

"If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would _really_ appreciate it."

I nod. To my surprise, he actually sits next to me as I start fiddling with the laptop. Pretty soon I'm uploading what's left of the laptop's data to my computer. I open a file and a set of blueprints pop up.

"It looks like blueprints.", I say.

"Do you know what of?"

"The Exchange Building."

"Never heard of it."

"It's where the Unidac auction is scheduled to take place."

He gives me this '_huh?_' look, and it's actually kind of sexy... But seriously?! Why is he asking me all these questions? Isn't this supposed to be his laptop?

"I thought you said this was your laptop?", I ask him.

"Yes...", Oliver answers nodding.

He's lying. _Again_. And doing a pretty lousy job at it, and coming from me that's saying something. Oliver Queen might be the sexiest man alive, but he better cut the crap with me.

"Look, I don't want to get in the middle of some Shakespearean-family-drama-thing..."

His expression remains blank.

"What?", he asks. He's completely clueless.

"Mr Steele marrying your mom."

Still nothing.

"Claudius, Gertrude...Hamlet?"

"I didn't study Shakespear at any of the four schools that I dropped out of."

I raise my eyebrows at him. I'm not sure whether to be horrified or impressed. I decide to drop the matter.

"Mr Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries. And you've got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against."

"Floyd Lawton.", he answers immediately.

This makes me reach a new level of confusion. Who is Floyd Lawton? Why does Oliver think it's his laptop? He sounds so sure of himself. And he just indirectly admitted to this not being his laptop. _Ha!_

"No, Warren Patel. Who's Floyd Lawton?"

"He is an employee of Mr Patel, evidently."

And you know this, how? I decide that it's better if I just leave him to it. I really don't want to get in the middle of this whole situation.

"If you want I could put all this on a USB for you?"

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it if you could."

We sit in a somewhat awkward silence as I transfer the files to the USB. Once I'm done I hand it to him.

"Thank you, Felicity. You're remarkable."

I feel the heat spread through my cheeks.

"Thank you for remarking on it.", I reply and smile.

He turns to leave and I watch him leave. Just before he reaches the door, he turns to look at he. I blush at the fact that I was caught staring, but I hold his gaze. He smiles a bright smile and leaves, leaving me stunned. I just met Oliver Queen. And he smiled at me. Wow, he has the best smile. However, this was not the smile I see on TV. That one is his fake smile for the press. This one was a whole new story. To be honest, I'm surprised by it. I can sense that it's a rare smile. The thought makes me feel honored to have seen it.

The rest of the day goes by without anymore surprises. However, I can't stop thinking about a certain billionaire. Not the normal fantasies about kissing him breathless and running my hand through his hair. Okay, maybe just a bit of that... But I can't stop thinking about him and that stupid laptop. I just can't wrap my head around it. At six o'clock I start shutting down my computers and gathering my stuff. I shrug on my black blazer and put my bag over my shoulder. As I exit QC a biting wind blows, seeping through my blazer and into my bones. It looks like winter will be coming soon and it will not be merciful. _Great_. I pull my blazer tighter around myself and walk through the parking lot to my red Mini Cooper. As I'm driving home, my phone starts to ring. I'm not usually someone who takes a call while driving, but I answer anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lis! Where are you?"

It's my best friend Amy. She and I met in college at MIT and immediately clicked. We had a mutual weirdness, so to speak. We had our differences, such as her being a very loud and outgoing person. She was also drop-dead gorgeous, which I'm not. She has pale skin and long copper coloured hair with green eyes. She probably has an Irish heritage. When we first met I envied her good looks. I still do sometimes, but I never dwell on it.

"I'm on my way home, why?"

"Well I've been waiting for, like, forever! I'm helping you get ready for my early bachelorette party, remember?"

_Shit._ I completely forgot about that. Yeah, she's getting married but only in a few months. She claimed that she couldn't wait that long for a bachelorette party, so she's having one tonight. I still can't believe I let her talk me into this. Short dresses, deafening music and alcohol isn't exactly my scene...

"Uhm..."

I hear her sigh on the other end.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Oh my gosh, Amy I'm so sorry. It's just with all that's been going on at work..."

"It's okay, I understand. I figured you might forget, which is why I'm here early."

"I really appreciate it , but I didn't even buy a dress-"

"Which is why I bought you one!", she interrupts happily.

My eyes go wide.

"Amy...what did you do?", I ask nervously.

"Oh nothing. I just made sure that you'll be noticed. Knowing you, you would've come in a knee length loose dress and we can't have that, can we?"

"Nope.", I say through gritted teeth.

I pull up in front of my apartment and see her car parked outside. I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing. When I enter I don't see her immediately.

"Amy?", I call out.

"Lis! You're here!"

She comes out of my bedroom, already dressed and groomed. Her copper hair is curled and hangs just above her waist. She's wearing a white strapless cocktail dress. It's tight and _very _short and I almost feel uncomfortable looking at it. What does she have in store for me?

"Okay, go jump in the shower while I get my curling iron going."

Once I'm done in the shower I quickly dry my hair and let Amy do the rest. She gets to work on my hair. She curls my hair and lets it hang loose in long elegant curls. I trade my glasses for contact lenses. Next she focuses on my make-up. She applies a bit of foundation and makes my eyes look smokey. She then applies tan coloured lipstick onto my lips and uses blush to make my cheekbones look more defined. She then disappears for a moment, not allowing me to look in the mirror just yet, before returning with the dress. My jaw drops.

She reveals a short and tight-looking dark green cocktail dress. It's strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Bordering the neckline are a couple of daintly jewels, sparkling as the light shines upon it. I put it on and see that it reaches mid-thigh. Not _too _short...right? Next she helps me put on the black stiletto heels she bought me, since I can't exactly bend over in this dress. I'm really going to have to buy her an expensive wedding gift. She leads me towards a mirror and I gasp audibly. I hardly recognise myself. I was a bit sceptical about the tan coloured lipstick but the natural colour looks good with the smokey eyes, balancing the weight of the make-up.

I beam at her and she returns the same elated smile. I leave to get the rest of my things. Her phone starts ringing. I hear her talk worriedly to the person on the phone.

"Hey Lis, I'm so sorry but I have to leave now! One of the bartenders called with a vodka emergency so I've got to help him out. I'll text you the address and see you there okay?"

"'Kay, see you there. Thanks so much for this, I owe you one!"

She leaves and I search for my clutch, trying not to bend over too much as I reach for it. I give myself one more look in the mirror and head out. As I'm driving I check the address she gave me. That's weird. I know she said it was in the Glades, but this address she sent me looks completely unfamiliar. Oh well. Amy has her quirks.

I drive in silence for a while, before I pull up in front of a warehouse. I don't see anyone else around and it's completely dark. I hesitantly turn off the engine and get out of my car. I slowly walk towards the warehouse, trying not to fall in my heels. The door squeaks as I open it and I carefully peer inside.

"Amy?", I call out.

I know it's a stupid thing to do. It's what all the cliche horror-movie girls do, but this is supposed to be an abandoned warehouse, right? My voice echoes through the big and open space. I creep further into the building, my heels click-clacking on the cement floor. I pull out my phone to call Amy. _Is this some sort of joke? _As I'm about to place the call, someone roughly grabs me from behind. I try to scream or make some kind of sound, but the person is covering my mouth. As I'm being dragged along, my phone falls to the ground, shattering. My heart thumps in my chest. _What is going on?_

AN: Wow... long chapter... I hope it didn't suck too much. The rest of my evil plot will unravel later... So if you liked it, please let me know. Leave me a little surprise in the Review box... I love surprises...(hint hint). I also appreciate follows and favs just as much! Don't be shy ;p

See you next time! DDxx

(PS, Please check out my other Arrow fanfic: You Are My Happy Place. Now complete!)


	2. The Deal

_AN: Hey! I'm back with another chapter (Obviously!) I'm like...wow...I'm really blown away by your reaction to my first chapter! More than 50 follows already?! You really do spoil me ;) I really appreciate it, and thanks for all the surprises in the Review box! (Keep 'em coming...please :) ... ). My point is, you're all fantastic. May you all be blessed with fluffy kittens, oreos and milkshakes! So without further ado, chapter 2! (That rhymed! :o )_

Chapter 2

As I'm about to place the call, someone roughly grabs me from behind. I try to scream or make some kind of sound, but the person is covering my mouth. As I'm being dragged along, my phone falls to the ground, shattering. My heart thumps in my chest. What is going on?

Okay, so this is definitely _not_ Amy's bachelorette party... _No shit, Sherlock! _my inner voice tells me. When I slow down my attacker shoves me foreward, causing me to lose my balance in my stilettos and hit the ground. The sickening sound of my knees cracking against the hard concrete bounces through the warehouse. As I get up on my hands and knees, the person which I can now identify as a man, yanks me up sharply by my arm. His grip is so tight that I know I'll have bruises later.

As we near the far end of the warehouse, I can make out people talking. The one man is speaking in a calm manner, almost jokingly so, while the other... Wait what? The other man's voice is so deep that it's unnatural. Maybe puberty hit him a bit too hard? He is speaking in a threatening tone, filled with authority. As we round the corner I can finally see the two men. Or rather, a man with three bodyguards surrounding him and the other man... _Shit_. Green leather hood with a quiver strapped to his back, his bow drawn and arrow nocked. The Vigilante. I immediately turn in place, struggling against my attackers hold. His grip tightens even more and my eyes start to water. I try kicking at him, but it's no use. He has both my hands behind my back and is once again pushing me forward.

"Hey boss! Look what I found. This pretty thing was wandering around the premises. I decided to let her in on all the action."

I look towards the 'boss'. He is lounged on a dark leather couch, which seems completely out of place for the location and occasion. To be honest, he is quite good-looking. Tall, strong build, blonde hair that is perfectly styled but has this carefree flare to it, and a strong jaw. He is wearing a nice grey suit and I wonder how he paid for it, considering that he is residing in the Glades.

When his eyes settle on me, I see them glint in excitement. I gulp. He slowly gets off the couch and drags a metal chair closer. He nods his head toward the chair and suddenly I'm being shoved into the chair. I try to make myself as small as possible. I know I should act defiant and brave and what not, but my fear gets a hold on me and I can't. I see him close in on me and my heart rate picks up, my throat constricting. He leans in and grabs my chin, inspecting me.

"Well, you certainly came at the right time.", he says smirking. "I was starting to get bored here, but I think you are just what we need to add a bit of life to the party."

He straightens, releasing my chin.

"You're a lucky one. If it had been my boss instead of me, he would've shot you on the spot. I, however, think I'll first have a bit of fun with this."

He walks up behind my chair and suddenly swivels it to face the Vigilante. In my moment of terror I'd forgotten about him. He was the good guy here, right? Then again, he's killed people before, why not me? I tremble as the boss's hands find my bare shoulders. When I stare at my lap, he yanks my head up by my hair. I grit my teeth to stifle a scream.

"What's your name sweetie? Full name please.", he whispers into my ear.

I shiver.

"F-felicity..."

_Idiot! _Have you really forgotten _all_ of your survival skills?!

"Baker."

Well, at least they don't know your full name. I see a hint of something in the Vigilante's eyes. Recognition maybe? The look disappears before I can come to a conclusion.

"A pretty name for a pretty face. Wouldn't you agree?", he directs the question toward the Vigilante.

"Let her go, she has no part in this."

"Oh, but she does! You see, business is just starting to pick up again. We have a shipment of girls at the harbour right now. We can't afford any set-backs caused by a certain vigilante. So, the choice is yours. Either you back off, or I'll shoot pretty Felicity over here."

I feel a gun pressing to my head. I whimper. I don't want to die...but maybe it's necessary. I mean, what is my life compared to possibly hundreds more? Me living is not worth their suffering. I shut my eyes and ready myself for the bullet that's sure to come. I hear the Vigilante growl in frustration, and maybe desperation?

"I'll do it. I'll back off, just let her go."

The boss behind me sighs and releases my hair.

"Alright then. You really know how to spoil everyone's fun, don't you? Well Felicity, what are you waiting for? Your hero is waiting for you."

I slowly get up and feel a smack on my bottom as I walk towards the Vigilante. Those bastards. We hurry to the exit behind us, him walking backwards and me occasionaly glancing over my shoulder. When I turn to look, I don't see the boss. Suddenly a voice rings through the building.

"You didn't think I'd really let her live, did you?"

I hear a gunshot and ringing in my ears. It takes a few seconds to notice it, but when I look down I see a rich dark red spread over my abdomen. When the pain catches up to me, it's sudden. I gasp and then grunt as my knees give way. The Vigilante has already caught up to me and catches me by the waist before I can hit the ground. When I look around I see bodies on the floor, arrows protruding from various body parts. My vision goes blurry and I feel weak. Probably from the blood loss or something like that...I'm just so tired...

"Felicity!"

That voice breaks through my thoughts. I know that voice. I gaze up and meet his eyes. There is something about him, something very familiar. I realise that I'm now lying on the floor, and he is cradling me in his strong arms. I shift a little and groan. _Not doing that again..._

"Just hold on, okay? I'm going to lift you now, so it might hurt. Just stay awake."

I give him a small nod. He slips his arms under my knees and the other around my back. He picks me up effortlessly. I grit my teeth against the pain. When we reach the door he gives it a sharp kick and it crashes open. He walks out into the cool night air and it's somewhat refreshing. Suddenly he gives a frustrated sigh and when my eyes follow his, I can see why. He came here in a motorcycle. _Great_. After a whole lot of struggling, shifting and apologising, we're on our way. He is sitting in the seat, driving, while I'm sitting in front of him. One of his hands is wrapped around my waist to keep me in place and I feel a spark of electricity spring free under his touch.

"Diggle, get the med table ready... No, I'm fine, but we might be having a guest at the lair tonight... I'll see you in two, be ready!"

We finally stop and we're in the last place I could've imagined. We are parked at the backdoor of Verdant. Why the hell would he bring me to a night club? Don't I need, oh I don't know, _a doctor? _He stands up, cradling me against his chest again. The numbers beep as he types in the passcode. We enter through the basement door and I'm greeted by a blinding light and a wave of dizziness.

I'm set down on some kind of table. It's cold against my skin, but I don't pay it much attention. Black spots dance in front of my eyes. I vaguely hear the two men talking.

"Who is she and what is she doing here?"

"She got caught in the crossfire. Her name is Felicity Smoak."

Once he says those last who words, I know. I could never forget the way he said my name in my office... was it only this morning? It seems like a lifetime ago.

But it's him, I know it. Everything falls into place.

It's Oliver.

Then all I know is darkness...

AN: Poor Felicity :( . I know, I know, it's a short chapter. Don't hate me! The moment just felt right...Andnow I leave you with another cliffhanger. Yay, no closure! :D . Sorry, I'm being mean. So I might just try to get another chapter out theis weekend but the chances are slim to none, so don't hold your breath. Oh and I just finished reading this book :Altered by Jennifer Rush. If you want a new book to read, I'd recommend this one. Seriously, if I didn't need food or sleep, I might have never put it down! It's thrilling with romance and there are so many shocking turning points...My point being: READ. IT. But whether you do or not is up to you. (Choose wisely). I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry to those of you who wanted Oliver's identity to remain a secret for a little longer, my muse had other plans... So enjoy your weekend and week!

And don't forget to leave me surprises! :D Pwetty pwease! *puppydogface*

DDxx


	3. Joining Team Arrow

**_AN: Don't hate me, don't hate me, don't hate me... I swear I wanted to update sooner but my computer kept giving me this 'Error code-whatever' crap -_- . But now it's working again so YAY! :D :D (please excuse my behavior, I just had coffee... WHEEEEEE! CAFFEINNE!) As I was saying, please don't hate me. Oh! And this week it's Valentines Day! (Or in my case Singles Awareness Day...) So, if you want, I can do a special M-rated Valentines one-shot ;) Just leave a review saying yay or neigh and I'll count the votes. Thanks for all of the support with this fanfic :D You guys are awesome! So read this chapter and you'll find a SURPRISE in the bottom Author Note ;p Enjoy!_**

Chapter 3

Oliver's POV:

When I got out of bed this morning I was unsure of how the day would go. I was supposed to meet with a 'Felicity Smoak' from QC's IT Department at 10 o'clock. Honestly, I was expecting some woman in her mid-thirties, nerdy, with an unprofessional attire. Not that I'm stereotypical or anything, that's just based on my previous experience with people from IT. They were generally taciturn people, but then again, those who were talkative were annoying.

Which is why I was amazed to find a blonde beauty there instead. At first I wasn't sure if I was at the right place. I leaned back to double-check the sign above the door. Yup, I was indeed at the IT Department. I checked the cubicle number: **number 07**. I look towards the blonde's desk and sure enough, I had found Felicity Smoak. As I came closer to her she turned to some files and the rays of sunlight fell on her beautiful golden locks. It made me want to snap the tie on her hair and run my fingers through it, testing its softness.

I quickly learned that Felicity can be quite the talker, but instead of being annoyed I found myself being pleasantly amused. She was adorable when she babbled. _Damn it, Queen! Stop this, you just met the poor woman,_ I tell myself. Besides, I can't get close to her seeing as it will only do her harm. With my night-life of being the Arrow, I refuse to put the people I love in danger. _Here we go again. Five minutes into a conversation with her and you're already thinking about love?! _I pushed the ridiculous thought from my mind.

She looked quite young for someone in her position, so she must be smart. She wore glasses, but it didn't make her look nerdy. If one _had_ to call her nerdy, it would be the cute kind of nerdy. As for her attire, she hit the mark spot on. No, not the unprofessional mark, the appropriate mark. She looked professional in her pencil skirt, yet she didn't look stiff and uptight like most of the people in QC.

As our conversation progressed, she smiled at me. I felt a warm feeling spread through my chest and couldn't help but smile back. She truly is something...

When I left I almost felt relieved. I couldn't help but feel the overwhelming need to touch her, be close to her. It was strange, I've never felt this way before. Except with Laurel, but that is history now.

Then when I went to confront a human-trafficking ring, all was going as planned. The guy leading the ring was getting a bit annoying, however. Way too arrogant. So, as I was continuing to threaten the guy, one of his guards came in dragging a petite blonde woman. I had to admit that she was truly beautiful. She wore a tight dark green dress that almost made me growl. I'm usually very controlled when it comes to pretty women. I mean, being Oliver Queen, I'm bound to get hit on by every other gold digger. So when that happens I simply tell them off, showing no interest in them or their excessive amount of cleavage.

That is why I was so confused when my guard failed around this woman. However, it all clicked into place one her name was said.

"F-felicity..."

At first I was dumbfounded. This was _Felicity_?! This time the urge to growl is greater, but I swallow it. Then my amazement turned to fear and anger, making my blood freeze and boil simultaneously. Although I had only met her that morning, I felt a strange procectiveness towards her. Which is why I felt my stomach drop at the sight of her blood staining her green dress dark red...

I'm snapped back to the present by a shift and a quiet groan. Felicity is waking up...

Felicity's POV:

Everything is dark. I can't see a thing and I'm completely numb. Where the hell am I? Think Felicity... You were at the office where you met the ever-gorgeous Oliver Queen. Then... Oh yeah! Amy! I went to her bachelorette party. Or at least I think I did. I can't remember. Maybe it's because I'm too hungover? That would explain my raging headache...

I can vaguely hear steady beeping to my left. Damn, that sound is annoying! Slowly the sound becomes louder and now I can hear it clearly. I feel a tingling sensation in my fingertips. I twitch them slightly. I then become aware of the icy metal beneath me. Then it all comes back to me. _Verdant. Oliver._

I open my eyes, but a blinding light forces them shut. I shift a little to test my strength and I'm sharply reminded of the bullet wound in my abdomen. I groan quietly. I hear a chair scrape back and footsteps come toward me. I open my eyes and I'm met with dazzling blue ones staring right back at me. Oliver is standing right beside me looking concerned and relieved. He stands beside the metal table and places his hand on my upper arm.

"Hey, how are you feeling?", he asks softly.

"Like I've got a major hangover and got slugged in the gut.", I reply much weaker than I intended.

He chuckles and it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard. I smile the best I can. I probably look like shit. Oh crap, Amy's going to kill me for ruining the dress. I then realise that I am no longer feeling the oh-so-tight fabric around me. I feel my chest with my hand and it comes into contact with a soft cotton t-shirt. It feels loose around me. I also realise that my legs are bare and freezing! My eyes widen and heat races up my neck and cheeks. I notice Oliver shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He scratches the back of his neck and avoids my gaze.

"We, uhm...we had to remove the dress to tend to your wound...", he says and I swear I can see his cheeks turn a little pink at the statement. It's so cute...

I just nod slowly.

"Do you think I can sit up?", I ask hopefully. I am tired of lying still and Oliver looks really intimidating when he's towering over me. He looks hesitant but finally nods.

"Yeah, sure. Let me help."

I lift my head and he puts his one arm around my shouders and the other has a firm yet gentle grip on my waist. I push up a little and groan when I feel the stabbing pain from my stomach. He pauses a while before proceding to lift me the rest of the way. Soon I'm sitting on the metal table. I take in my surroundings and fail to stifle a gasp that makes me wince.

I am sitting in the middle of Verdant's basement. In other words the Vigilante's lair, or hideout, or Batcave or whatever he calls it. All around me I see glass cases displaying his leather suit, his arrows and bows and other equipment. I also see a pretty impressive-looking salmon ladder. Ohhh, the fantasies! However, their computer system looks abysmal and that just breaks my heart. _Focus Felicity, now is NOT the time to nerd-out! You're in the Vigi-freaking-lante's Batcave! _For a second I wonder if he'll kill me. I mean it's only logical: I know his secret and he just met me, so he has no reason to spare me.

"Are...are you going to kill me now?"

He seems taken aback by the question and I see hurt flash through his eyes. He quickly recovers and schools his expression.

"No, Felicity. I am not going to kill you."

"Then what _are_ you going to do with me? Surely you don't trust me with your identity?"

"And what if I do?"

"Then I'd say you're being foolish."

"Are you saying that I can't trust you, Felicity?", he challenges.

"Well uhm, I don't know...I guess I consider myself a trustworthy person. I mean my friend Amy told me her secret crush in third grade and I'm proud to say that I've never told a living soul. Or a dead one. Not that I talk to dead people, 'cause that's creepy..."

I look over at him and see a smile playing on his lips and a pair of laughing eyes. I feel the heat crawl up my neck again and take a deep breath to calm myself.

"My point being, yes, I do believe that you can trust me. My only question is: can I trust you? I mean I know we only just met today and you've told me some pretty crazy lies, but somehow I still feel like I can trust you. Why is that?"

"I have one of those faces.", he replies and smirks.

_Well that helps to calm my nerves... _He can probably see the unease on my face, because he quickly adds to his sentence.

"Yes, you can trust me."

"Good.", I say and smile.

I look over to the dinosaurs occupying the space on the desk on the far side of the room.

"Might I ask why you're operating with equipment that looks like it came out of the wrong side of a time machine?"

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. I want to do that and tug it lightly but firmly enough to make him growl.

"That's about all I could get my hands on without raising suspicion. I mean, what would Oliver Queen want with a bunch of fancy computers? I know it looks bad, but we get by just fine."

Then I hear a new voice.

"Yeah, _you_ say that. _I_ on the other hand, disagree. Do you know how hard it is to keep track of your location when everything is so damn pixelated?", the man says. I recognise his voice from before I passed out. He is dark skinned and built like a soldier. Ex-marine, I'd say.

"Sorry, where are my manners. The name's John Diggle, but you can call me Diggle or Dig.", he says and extends his right hand to me.

"Felicity Smoak, but I'm guessing you already knew that.", I reply and shake his hand. "Oh, and about the computer system. I can totally help you guys out if you want. I mean, it's really not a lot of effort for me 'cause I work in IT, so... And I got a few extra monitors and motherboards lying around at home. I could also make your firewalls more secure if you like? And maybe install a few programs to help with computer maintenance and maybe facial recognition software...?"

I trail off when I realise that I'm babbling again. I look up at them, expecting them to look amused, but I'm met with stunned stares of disbelief. I feel myself blush a little.

"Oliver can I speak to you for a moment?", Diggle asks. His eyes are still wide and trained on me, it actually looks kind of funny.

They retreat into a closed conversation and I can only hear a few words.

"Oliver...we can't...Felicity...useful..."

"No...too dangerous...enemies...not safe..."

"Listen...protect her...need backup...she's experienced..."

They turn back to face me. Diggle looks pleased with himself, while Oliver looks tense.

"Felicity, would you like to join the team? You seem to know your way around a computer much better than I do and we could use the extra help. What do you say?", Diggle asks.

I feel my jaw drop. What?! They actually want me to join them? And here I was worrying about getting killed... which could technically still happen if I said yes, but it would be worth the risk, right? Part of me wants to say _Hell no!_, but another part says otherwise.

Maybe I could actually make a difference for once. From what I can tell, they aren't here to cause chaos in the city as the media says. However, I would still be living a life of crime even if I was a part of the good guys. Was I ready for that? I think back to my normal life: waking up every morning at 6:00 am, work until my lunchbreak, have lunch at the deli across QC, work until 6:00 pm, head home and repeat. Suddenly that life sounds boring. Maybe...just maybe...

"Okay.", I say quickly. I calm myself and answer clearly. "I'm in."

"Welcome to the team Felicity.", they reply in unison.

AN: Another chapter bites the dust! Oh and that part where Dig is staring at Felicity in amazement: just imagine how he was looking at Barry when he first saw him with his super speed. Yeah that's what he looked like in my head when I was writing this. (I laughed SO HARD in that episode. Diggle is so funny, I love him!) So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Excuse any spelling or grammar errors, I am but merely a human. OH! Here's your surprise that I promised. It's a little poem that I saw the other day. This is for all you single people on Valentines day!

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Vodka costs less

Than dinner for two

Tehehe! I literally LMAO when I read this the first time! I was like: Yeah! We don't need your over-priced food, we have vodka! Take that, romance! But for all of you that do in fact have a special someone for Valentines day, I sincerely hope that you enjoy it. *sigh* I'll sit at home with my two cats catching up on my series and watching a movie on Boxoffice...That actually doesn't sound too bad XD Anyways, let's move on before thing get too weird (too late for that...). I hope you all have a splendid week! DDxx

P.S. okay I'm in the mood to tell a punny (that spelling was intended) joke. You can give what you think is the correct answer in the Review box and you'll get a shout out in the next chapter if you're correct! (No peeking at the others' answers!) Here goes:

What do you get when you mix alcohol and literature?

Tell me what you think! xxx


	4. Save The Date

**_AN: Hey again! Let me first say that I'm so sorry for not updating last weekend and for not giving that Valentines one-shot! It's a funny story actually... (STORY TIME WILL BE AT THE END!)_**

**_I will still try to get that one-shot out as requested! I just want to warn you that if I don't update in a while it doesn't mean that I'm abandoning the story or anything, it just means that school and all that crap has caught up to me... _**

**_Oh and here are the smart asses who got my little pun right: Shout out to AlwaysOlicitySC, Leticia28 and CealSR. You guys are awesome!_**

**_Anyway, so the story will now be a little more light hearted and not as drama-filled, but we'll have some of that at the wedding. But there might be some more before that. My muse has mood swings. And there is a time skip in this chapter. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 4

"Okay.", I say quickly. I calm myself and answer clearly. "I'm in."

"Welcome to the team Felicity.", they reply in unison.

Five months later...

It's been five months since I've joined 'Team Arrow' as I've come to call it. Mostly because it drives Oliver crazy. At first it was a bit overwhelming, but I've gotten used to it. We work quite well as a team, if I may say so myself. The crime rate in Starling has dropped massively and I think people are finally starting to appreciate the work that the Arrow does for this city.

By now we're already used to our daily routine of Arrow-activities. One thing I'll never get used to, however, is that damn salmon ladder.

At first I wasn't really sure what it was meant for. It's not that I'm stupid or anything, I just don't visit the gym regularly. Or at all...Then one day Oliver decided to have a work out session, but not the usual sparring with Diggle. He walked over to the salmon ladder and removed his shirt causing my insides to melt instantly. Then he started. My heart promptly stopped, then started racing at full speed. His perfectly toned muscles contracting with every rung, the sweat shining off his gorgeous body and running down his defined abs... Is it crazy to be jealous of a drop of sweat? 'Cause at that moment I was.

So every time he gets ready for a work out, my senses are put into overdrive. I've also noticed that Oliver has changed. In a good way of course. He smiles more, he _laughs_... and he touches me more. Not as in _touch_ touch, you know, the inappropriate way. The small and simple touches like putting his hand on my shoulder, my arms, my elbow, and the small of my back. Every time he touches me it feels as though an electrical current is surging through me. And yes, I do map the spots where he touches me. I know it's a bit weird and totally unrealistic, but some days I really wish that Oliver and I were more than just platonic.

_Don't get your hopes up Smoak, he's a billionaire. Remember?_ I constantly remind myself of this to keep my feelings in check. He could have any swimsuit model on the planet, why would he even look at me in that way? He probably hasn't...

An e-mail alert snaps me out of my daze. It's from Amy. She had been in despair once she found out what had happened to me. Or at least what I said happen to me. I told her that I'd been mugged on the way there and she pretty much burst into tears. She kept hugging me and saying that she was sorry and that she shouldn't have left me. Yeah, Amy is a very emotional person, but I love her for it. I open the e-mail. Oh joy! It's a Save The Date card for... next Saturday?! I quickly mail her back.

What the hell Amy?! You're telling me now? -F

She quickly replies.

Hey Lis! Yeah, sorry about that... There was a huge mix up with the booking dates and turns out that we booked next Saturday! Oh and I'm hosting my bachelorette party next Friday, I hope you come! -A

I giggle a bit. Typical Amy, getting something like that wrong. Then the second part of the message sinks in. A second bachelorette party?! This keeps getting better and better. Just when I thought that I'd dodged a bullet. Except in the process I'd actually gotten shot...with a bullet...

Haha, sure thing Amy! And wow...do you guys have the rest of your wedding plans sorted out? Do you need help with the preparations? Priest? Cake? Oh, don't forget the centerpiece! I always forget about the centerpiece... -F

No, but thanks! We're all good. Enjoy your week (And happy hunting! ;) )-A

_Happy hunting?_ What the hell is _that _supposed to mean? We're not going hunti- oh. Oh no. Oh _HELL_ no! She's not talking about that kind of hunting. She's talking about date-hunting. Crap. You see, normal people wouldn't have a problem with this, they'd have at least a male friend to ask. However, I'm not exactly normal... and between my job at QC and my Arrow-related nights, I don't really have time to hang out with the friends let alone date. And now I have no choice.

I can't ask Diggle. That would be weird since he's like the older brother I never had. I could always ask Oliver... wait, what? _No_, no I cannot ask Oliver. First of all, he's my boss so that would be wrong. And second, I barely know him. Okay well that's not entirely true... I'd say that we're...friends? I mean of course we are, but I've noticed something different lately. Just in the way he looks at me or the way he acts around me. I really hope that he's not kicking me off Team Arrow. I really love it here. Maybe it's just sexual tens-

"Who's wedding is it?", a voice behind me asks.

I yelp loudly and jump out of my chair, though not as gracefully as I thought. I lose my balance and start to fall, until a strong arm wraps around my waist. I feel the familiar jolt of electricity course through me. I sigh in relief, yet my heart is racing. As I'm being lifted to my feet I look up into a pair of striking blue eyes, belonging only to Oliver Queen. He makes sure that I'm firmly on my feet, but he still doesn't remove his hand from my waist. I feel the heat of a blush spread through my cheeks. I meet his eyes and see that look again. I don't know what 'that-look' is, but I like it. It makes me feel warm and excited.

"So, who's is it?", he asks again, his voice a little lower than normal.

I swallow.

"Huh?", I breathe.

"The wedding, who's is it?"

"Uhm, it's Amy's. You know, the one who's bachelorette party I attended? Or tried to at least...", I shiver slightly as I recall that night. I hope he didn't notice it. Even though it's been months since the incident, I still have nightmares. I don't tell anyone though. It's embarrassing for me to get nightmares over something so stupid. Unfortunately, Oliver notices my shiver and frowns.

"You okay?", he asks, concerned.

"Yeah," I nod. "it's just... that night. It keeps coming back to haunt me. And I know that it's been months since it happened, but no matter how hard I try I keep... Nevermind, it's stupid."

I can't believe that I almost told him! He'd probably laugh at me...

"Felicity, please. You can trust me.", he says. His eyes are soft and are looking at me imploringly. He puts a hand to the side of my face and I lean into it, closing my eyes. I let out a defeated sigh.

"I've been having these... nightmares..."

I feel his hands tense and I cautiously open my eyes. His eyes are hardened and his jaw looks so tense it hurts. I look down, ashamed.

"I-I'm sory. I told you it was stupid.", say quietly and start to turn out of his grasp.

"Felicity..."

He doesn't finish the sentence. His grip on my waist tightens and he pulls me into his chest. His one hand is around my waist while the other is tenderly stroking my hair. I simply lean into him, my hands clutching the front of his shirt. I exhale a shaky breath. His hold tightens.

"Felicity, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to go through this.", he says. His voice sounds sad and regretful.

"It's not your fault, Oliver. You saved me. If it weren't for you I might have...", I choke on my words and shudder.

"I know.", he whispers.

We stay like that for a while, before realising the intimacy of our actions. I reluctantly let go of his shirt and take a step back. I give him a small smile and he returns the gesture.

"When's the wedding?", he asks after a while.

"Uh, it's next Saturday actually."

He looks at me in shock.

"And you only got the e-mail today?"

"Yep," I say, popping the 'p'. "apparently there was a misunderstanding with the booking and everything, but at least everything else is taken care of. Well, for the wedding that is. Me on the other hand? I still have to buy a wedding gift, find a date and...crap, I need a dress too! Ugh, I wish she could've told me earlier, you know? And I have no idea were I'm going to find a date on such short notice!"

He looks at me for a moment, then cocks his head.

"Well, I could go with you."

My eyes widen and I feel my jaw drop. Did he really just offer to be my _date_?! _Say YES Smoak!_, my conscience tells me. This could go wrong in so many ways. What if the Arrow was needed that night? What if Oliver Queen was spotted going to a wedding with his EA? What if-

"If that's okay with you..."

I snap out of my trance. I _really_ want him to be my date. And he just offered. And he's waiting for a response. I look up into his blue eyes and smile softly.

"Thank you, Oliver. I would love that."

He takes my hand and gives me a dazzling, yet genuine, smile. My insides melt into a puddle and the butterflies in my stomach are doing the mexican wave. Finding a date wasn't so bad after all...

AN: STORY TIME! So it's Friday the 13th ;p but everyone is celebrating Valentines at school. I'm not really expecting much, just seeing a lot of couples making googly eyes at each other and other lovey dovey things, when the impossible happens. I GET A VALENTINE! Totally unexpected and soo sweet! You see, it was my friend and also just happens to be my crush... So yay! :D And the next day my friend and I went on a double date with the guys and the Sunday I was stuck with my homework... THE END!

So, now you know. OLICITY! I hope you liked all the fluffy parts ;) Please review. I absolutely love it when you guys review. Please make my day and review :D

So this time I don't have a special punny joke, but I do have a fun fact for you guys that I bet you didn't know.

FUN FACT: Scorpions can hold their breath for an entire week!

However, if you did know this (And be honest people) tell me in a review so that I can give you a shout out! Yeah this is totally another tactic to get more reviews, but at least it's a fun one! See you when I see you :D, DDxx


	5. Sweet Dreams

**_AN: Hey there! Long time no see, huh? Well in my defense, I was very busy. The first time I had a social life (Shocking, I know!), second time I was studying... last Tuesday I wrote six tests in one day...weep for me! And I had a horrible case of writer's block...So yeah, Oliver's going with Felicity to the wedding! *starts fangirl-spazzing in the corner* Okay, I'm good now...On to the next chapter!_**

Chapter 5

I'm standing in an open grass field, the sky is a crisp blue. The soft grass is knee length and tickles my bare legs. I look down and find myself dressed in a white strappy sundress that ends a bit above my knee. The wind weaves through my loose hair, sweeping it off my shoulders. Where am I? Wasn't I just in the foundry? Suddenly a familiar figure appears to my right.

"Oliver?", I ask cautiously.

Oliver is dressed in dark jeans and a white t-shirt that sits tightly around his perfect muscles. He looks absolutely yummy.

"Felicity...", he says longingly. The tone he uses makes me feel adored, as if I'm the only thing that matters.

He takes a step towards me until our chests are almost touching. He takes my hand in his, running a thumb over my knuckles. My heart beats loudly in my chest as I look up, only to find him staring at me. His free hand comes up to cup my cheek. I sigh contently and lean into his touch, closing my eyes.

"You're absolutely beautiful."

I open my eyes and look at him in shock. Did Oliver Queen just call me beautiful? I almost don't believe him, but then I look into his eyes and see his sincerity. The magnetic pull of his gaze is the only thing that is keeping me upright. I feel him release my hand and before I can mourn the loss of his touch, he places it on my waist. He gently pulls me towards him and I place my hands on his chest, craving his touch. I feel his hard pecks beneath the shirt. His eyes flick to my lips and back. He slowly starts to lean in, giving me the opportunity to pull back. Like I would _ever_ do that! I lean in as well and loop my arms around his neck. When our lips are a hairsbreadth away, he pauses. I start to think that maybe he's regretting his actions.

Then suddenly his lips are on mine. The kiss is soft, loving and curious at first. We stay like that for a couple of minutes before breaking away in need of breath. Our faces stay close together, our breaths mingling. Then, as if we are overcome with need, we simultaneously attack each other's lips. His hand on my cheek moves to hold my head as his tongue begs for enterance, which I allow. Our tongues dance in perfect synchronization. My hands rake through his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp. He groans in response and squeezes my hip. I sigh in contentment. Only when oxygen become imperative, do we break apart. Our breaths are laboured. Suddenly my confidence leaves me and I look down at my bare feet. I'm standing on my tiptoes because of the height difference. He hooks a finger under my chin, directing my face and my eyes to him. His expression holds no trace of remorse or hesitation.

"I love you.", Oliver whispers, his warm breath gracing my forehead.

My heart swells in my chest. I feel the involuntary heat of a blush work its way up my neck and flow into my cheeks.

"I love it when you blush."

_Oh great, now I'm blushing even more._ I can't help but smile. It's not my usual smile though. My usual smile is genuine, but friendly and polite. This smile... It's a smile that I couldn't hold back even if I tried. Except I'm not even trying.

"I love you too, Oliver."

He grins back at me. I feel so overwhelmed by my affection and love for him, that I crave physical contact once again. I jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist. He stumbles back in surprise, but chuckles once getting over the initial shock. His arms band around my waist and my arms go around his shoulders. We hold each other tightly.

Then, out of nowhere, I faintly hear a voice calling me.

"Felicity..."

My brows furrow slightly at this. That sounds like Oliver, but it can't be him. He's in my arms, isn't he.

"Felicity?"

I hear the voice again, only louder this time. _Yup, that's definitely Oliver._ Then the field around me begins to fade away, and the light and bright colours are replaced with the dark greys and greens of the foundry. A dream. It was only a dream. I'm suddenly aware of another presence and an arm weighing down on my waist. I turn over to my left and my eyes connect with the curious pools of blue belonging to the one and only...Oliver Queen.

AN: STORY TIME!

So anyway, this year I'm taking English Home Language and I am thoroughly enjoying my teacher. I laugh so hard that I cry. One guy thought that dragons were real, and that an epiphany is something that Indians keep in their hut to keep them cool... He's strange... So one day we were working in pairs and doing speeches on couples. This one couple got someone,( I think Lancelot and Guinevere? Whatever), and mentioned that the guy was attacked which was arranged by the girl's uncle. They broke up. The girl became a nun and the guy became a monk, so neither of them were allowed to sleep with anyone. Someone in the class asked the teacher if she knew any details about the attack and she said: "Well, yes he was uhm... he was castrated." *laughter ripples through the classroom* Then one girl asked: "But ma'am, if he was castrated, why did he become a monk? Wasn't that unnecessary?" and my teacher replied with: "No, it was just easy."

...You're supposed to laugh now... Anyway, I found it hilarious. So, how did you like the chapter? Yeah, yeah. You're probably all like: Seriously? You leave us for three weeks and then come back with the shortest chapter in history?! Yeah...I'm sorry... :(

But I'm on holiday now *YAY* , more time to write and such. I watched Insurgent the other day. The only problem is that I read the book as well. I totally liked the movie, it was awesome (and I totally ship Fourtris ;p), but it was lacking a couple of major things that were included in the book. Nevertheless: great movie.

So, please fav/follow. Please leave a review as well... You know, to tell me what you thought of the chapter, Insurgent, if you also have the movie-book problem, etc.

Oh! And my question unto you is... *drumroll*

What is the longest word in the Oxford Dictionary and what is its meaning?

If you answer correctly you get a shout out!

DDxx


End file.
